Determine self-reported rates of childhood and adult traumatic events in patients with depressive and anxiety disorders in comparison to non ill subjects and medical outpatients, determine if the self-reported occurrence of traumatic events is preferentially associated with specific disorders, and determine if the self-reported occurrence of particular traumatic events is associated with a more malignant course of psychiatric illness and or increased service utilization.